Crecer
by Belin03
Summary: Crecer no significa vestir una máscara de frialdad y encerrar en pesadas cadenas tu bello corazón.Crecer significa amar, no importa qué ni cuando ...Simplemente amar... PeterWendy
1. Prólogo

**Crecer**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de la fabulosa mente de James M. Barrie

_Crecer no significa vestir una máscara de frialdad y encerrar  
en pesadas cadenas tu bello corazón.  
Crecer significa amar, no importa qué ni cuando.  
...Simplemente amar..._

**_Prólogo_**

No podía evitarlo, desde aquella noche, la visitaba una y otra vez; desde la ventana, eternamente abierta, miraba a aquella chica, que una vez había volado junto a él a Nunca Jamás, que le había regalado un dedal y un beso que aún tenía colgado sobre su pecho. Jamás se acercaba, sentía un leve temor… ¿qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera despertado, lo hubiera reconocido y simplemente le hubiera pedido que se marchara de allí ¿Wendy se habría olvidado de él?, ¿tendría todavía su beso, ese que le había salvado la vida de una flecha asesina?, ¿tendría en su corazón el recuerdo del por siempre joven Peter Pan? Campanita opinaba que sí, que se había olvidado de él y al principio lo tomaba de su atuendo y hacía esfuerzos inauditos para evitar que él la fuera a visitar, pero con el tiempo había desistido y tan solo le repetía antes de irse que ella no lo recordaría, que ya no tendría su beso…

Wendy se movió en la cama y suspiró, un suspiro casi imperceptible, pero que sin duda sobresaltó al ¿niño?... bueno he de decirles y sin miedo a equivocarme que quien estaba sentado en el borde de aquel ventanal ya no era un niño en cuerpo y mucho menos en mente.

Sin querer y sin darse cuenta, Peter había comenzado a crecer, quizás tuviera aún esa sonrisa tan traviesa, quizás aún vistiera con hojas, pero sin duda la mirada que se resguardaba en sus ojos ya no era la misma, pero no adelantemos los hechos.

Peter miró a _su Wendy_ y con un breve "hasta mañana" se despidió, dirigiéndose a Nunca Jamás, el lugar que hacía tanto tiempo podía llamar hogar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El silencio en aquella sala era sobrecogedor varios rostros hacían gala de unos pares de ojos extremadamente abiertos, ojos de niños.

¿Saben cómo son los ojos de niños?, seguro que van a decir que no, pero yo se que si los conocen pues todos tuvimos esa mirada y algunos, bueno no es por alardear, pero todavía la tenemos. Es como una chispa alegre que se puede detectar en esa parte más oscura que los médicos llaman Iris, como un brillo que nunca se apaga. Algunos jamás la han perdido, pero otros la han dejado olvidada en una cajita que llaman recuerdo.

¿Cómo son las miradas de niños?, pues hay muchos tipos, a veces son intensas y uno no puede ver esos ojos sin quedar encantado ante aquella brillantez, como la de Michael. Otras veces es algo más estática y sin embargo posee un color tan dulce que al verla se siente como si en el corazón le hicieran una caricia, como la de Tootles.

Todos en aquella sala poseían aquella chispa, pero la más potente, una de esas que jamás se ven y cuando se descubre se quedado prendado a ella, era la de la niña que en aquellos momentos contaba la historia de cómo Peter Pan la había salvado de las garras de Garfio, el Pirata más temido en Nunca Jamás.

-Y de pronto…- un silencio tenso se formó, los ojos de los niños ni siquiera pestañaron y cuando Wendy levanto el parche que cubría uno de sus ojos, todos se echaron un poco para atrás-… Wendy cayó.

-Ohhh!- esas fueron, sin miedo a equivocarme, las voces de todos los niños al contar la narradora aquella parte de la historia, y aunque todos sabían cómo acababa aquel relato, su reacción era siempre la misma.

-¿Y qué pasó Wendy?- ese fue Nibs

-¡Sí! Wendy dinos… ¿apareció Tigrida?- siempre que Jhon podía, hacía algún comentario sobre, sin duda, su personaje favorito en aquella historia. ¿La razón?, sería muy largo de explicar, tan solo diré que un dedal logra muchas cosas, vosotros entenderéis.

-De acuerdo, se los diré… pero mañana. Todos a dormir que ya deben por estar llegar del paseo, tu madre Nibs y nuestros padres- la cuentista descendió de la butaca donde había estado parada y comenzó a empujar a los niños a sus habitaciones, Nibs dormiría con John y Michael por esa noche.

Organizó todo, como una digna ama de casa y mientras subía a su cuarto recogía un zapato, un cinturón y tal vez algún muñeco: es que ciertamente, Nana no podía con todo y ella prefería hacerse cargo de aquellas pequeñas cosas que ver como aquel adorable can era obligado a dormir fuera con aquel frío.

-Es cierto… hace mucho frío hoy ¿será qué?- y cuando entró a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana pudo corroborar sus sospechas- ¡oh¡ Está nevando!- exclamó mientras palmoteaba alegremente.

-Es como… aquella noche, hace tres años. ¡Qué frío hacía!

Wendy calló y sonrió para sí misma mientras agarraba su beso, ese beso que siempre llevaba colgando.

Ella no se había dado cuenta por estar demasiado ocupada contemplando la segunda estrella a la izquierda, pero un poco más abajo en una de esas vueltas que hacen las casas, el lugar favorito de la palomas, se hallaba alguien que la miraba atentamente, algo azorado, pero sin duda fascinado por aquella contemplación: Wendy, _su Wendy_, sostenía _su beso ¡_el que él le había dado!. Pero no pudo pensar más pues oyó de nuevo su voz y quiso escuchar más, como hacía antes para poder conocer el final de Cenicienta, Blancanieves o La Bella Durmiente.

-¡Oh Peter!- ¿había dicho su nombre?- si hubieras visto la cara de la Tía Millicent cuando descubrió que mi beso o mejor dicho, que mí dedal, ese que se guarda en aquel rincón abajo a la derecha en una esquina de los labios, ya no estaba- ¡Si!, estaba hablando de él. Iba a salir de su escondite pero de nuevo su voz lo contuvo- Ojalá, pudiera volver a verte, para que me dijeras si aún recuerdas aquel dedal que te di, hace tres años-una breve pausa, coronada por un largo suspiro ¡Oh Peter! ¿Sentirás lo mismo que yo?-

Y Peter no pudo salir, las palabras que había escuchado lo habían hecho caer en cuenta de algo en lo que aún no había reparado, ¿qué era realmente lo que sentía él por Wendy?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenas!

Bienvenidos a esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado.

Siempre he querido darle un fin a la historia de Peter y Wendy, así que dejé que mí imaginación volara y con un poco de ayuda (entiéndase MUCHA ayuda) del señor Barrie, he podido hacerla.

Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios!

Bel


	2. Más grande que

**Crecer**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de la fabulosa mente de James M. Barrie

_Crecer no significa vestir una máscara de frialdad y encerrar  
en pesadas cadenas tu bello corazón.  
Crecer significa amar, no importa qué ni cuando.  
...Simplemente amar..._

**Más grande que...**

Nunca Jamás nunca había estado tan confuso, las hadas iban de acá para allá, interrogaban a su reina, observaban a su alrededor y volvían a correr.

-¡No doy más!- esa fue Luna, el hada con el don de observar los astros y decir cuál era cuál- ya ni siquiera puedo seguir investigando el cielo… ¡Campanita dile a Peter que se decida de una buena vez!

La voz de aquella hada era casi siempre muy melodiosa, sin embargo aquella petición fue muy desesperada.

Campanita le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga, pero siguió sin contestar, mientras ordenaba y arreglaba unas cacerolas.

-Luna tiene razón, debes hablar con él… ese niño ya no es el mismo. Viste ¿cómo ha crecido?, las ropas ya no le quedan- esa era Ariadna, un hada con un cabello largo y precioso, con el don del tejido y mientras hablaba sostenía unas agujas que se movían a una velocidad inusitada- y antes que me digas nada, tu sabes muy bien que él ya no puede estar aquí.

-Él está…

Pero Luna no pudo concluir su frase puesto que tuvo que esquivar un trasto que se dirigía directo hacia su nariz.

-¡No lo digas!- la luz de Campanita, de pronto se volvió de un color rojo furioso.

-¡Oh!, mi niña…- Ariadna se acercó a su amiga- sabes bien que si se queda aquí, Nunca Jamás lo expulsará y tu sabes muy bien qué significa eso.

Sí, ella sabía bien qué significaba aquello, Peter perdería la memoria y simplemente vagaría solo por la Tierra, sin creer en hadas o en niños que vuelan con polvo mágico. Soltó un suspiró de resignación y sus dos amigas simplemente sonrieron ¡al fin lo había entendido!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El frío que entraba por la ventana era intenso, pero no iba a pararse ¡jamás!, podía llegar a congelarse en aquella habitación y no la cerraría, quizás era una promesa tonta y hasta ingenua pero a ella no le importaba, porque sabía que algún día él volvería a entrar por aquel lugar que hacía ya unos años lo había recibido.

Se acurrucó más y colocándose en posición fetal comenzó a llamar al sueño, el cual no se hizo esperar y comenzó a adormecerla lentamente. De pronto una caricia en una de sus mejillas, algo tosca e inexperta, pero más dulce que cualquier otra…

-Wendy…- su nombre se escuchó quedo y lejano.

Dicen que cuando el sueño comienza a mecer a alguien es imposible distinguir lo real de lo falso y luego, al despertar no se sabe a ciencia cierta qué ha sucedido, es más a veces no se recuerda nada de nada y a no ser porque alguien se lo cuenta a uno, simplemente aquel suceso vuela de la memoria sin rumbo fijo, perdiéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer.

¿Alguien la llamaba?, decidió observar qué sucedía y entonces vio aquellos ojos con los que siempre soñaba y los cuales recordaba todo el tiempo. La caricia pálida de una Luna que no supo si era o no real inundaba toda su habitación, pero aquel brillo de la melancólica dama de la noche se vio opacada por la luz que de Peter se emanaba, sonreía como si hubiera esperado aquel momento por mucho tiempo y Wendy, debo decirles, no supo por qué.

-Ven… ¿te acuerdas cómo era volar?- se levantó (al parecer había estado sentado todo aquel tiempo en su cama y ella no lo había notado), y le tendió una de sus manos que Wendy no dudo un segundo en estrechar.

Se acercaron andando lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos el uno del otro y cuando estaban por llegar a la ventana ella no dio un paso más.

-Dime… ¿esto… esto es un sueño?- titubeaba ¿acaso tenía miedo?, ¿la señorita Darling tenía miedo?, aquello era algo de no creer.

Él solo sonrió condescendiente y, parándose en el borde de la ventana volvió a regalarle la posibilidad de unir sus palmas en un beso extraño, esos que solo los niños saben darse y ustedes como yo sabemos, que cuando dos personas que se quieren mucho están juntas, se vuelve a ser un niño, solo que a veces uno no se da cuenta.

Y aunque Peter no contestó, Wendy supo, o más bien supuso, que aquello era un dulce sueño y no perdería la posibilidad que aquel mundo le daba, aunque fuera tan solo una artimaña de los que tejen esos momentos que son únicos del corazón de cada cual y que acaban al abrir los ojos al despertar.

La ciudad los recibió, fría, enteramente cubierta por un manto blanco, no hubo huellas en la nieve, tampoco ojos que los observaran y Wendy supo que cuando despertara halagaría la habilidad que tenían esos tejedores de sueños para meter a todos dentro de sus camas.

Sus manos seguían unidas, como siempre, pero sus ojos miraban al frente, ella por vergüenza, él por miedo a que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Sí, eso hubiera sido desastroso para Peter.

Un edificio, con una cornisa muy tentadora que les regalaba una vista maravillosa, los llamó, entusiasmado por recibir por primera y tal vez última vez, visitas tan extrañas.

Cuando se sentaron, ambos lo hicieron muy cerca del otro, quizás no se dieron cuenta, pero quizás, quizás sí; ni una palabra se escapó de sus labios, sus ojos buscaban cosas en el paisaje que no sabían reconocer, pero entonces Wendy no pudo evitar girarse cuando el la abrazó ¡con tanta fuerza!, como si de un niño perdido se tratase, aunque en realidad eso era Peter Pan… un niño perdido.

-¿Qué siento por ti Wendy?- murmuró junto a la oreja de ella, pero ninguna respuesta llegó a sus oídos. Se separó de aquel cuerpo que ya había dejado atrás, aunque sea un poco, al de una niña, para examinarla con ojos ávidos, esperando que resolviera su problema, pero nada de aquello ocurrió, tan solo silencio. Dudoso, siguió pensando y decidió llegar a su respuesta de otra forma- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Wendy rompió lo poco del abrazo que había sobrevivido tras su silencio y jugó con sus manos. ¿Qué perdía si tan solo era un sueño?

-Una ráfaga de aire cálido que entra por la ventana siempre abierta sea invierno o verano…- un breve silencio en el que el miedo por hacer contacto con aquellos ojos se había esfumado-… eso es lo que siento por ti, Peter.

Bueno, Peter sí había crecido, pero seguía siendo, al fin y al cabo, un tanto ingenuo y aquella respuesta era un poco difícil de descifrar, por lo que su mirada de asombro fue bastante expresiva y Wendy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

-De acuerdo…- dijo mientras breves risitas se escapaban sin permiso- lo que siento por ti Peter, es más grande que la dicha de vencer a todos los Piratas de Nunca Jamás.

El chico abrió grandes los ojos, al parecer había entendido qué era lo que Wendy sentía y él, él había entendido qué sentía por ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como siempre: Gracias por leer.  
Esta historia, como verán es muy corta y ya solo falta un capítulo para el final. ¿Por qué no hacerlo como un One-shot?, me pareció, al terminarlo que las partes eran mejor dividirlas en capítulos, debido a la relación entre unas y otras.  
Como siempre digo, cualquier crítica constructiva, por favor, puntos de vista, cambios o un simple ¡hola! son bienvenidos.  
Nos leemos!  
Bel


	3. Crecer significa amar

**Crecer**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de la fabulosa mente de James M. Barrie

_Crecer no significa vestir una máscara de frialdad y encerrar  
en pesadas cadenas tu bello corazón.  
Crecer significa amar, no importa qué ni cuando.  
...Simplemente amar..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Crecer significa amar_**

Campanita entro al refugio como un suspiro, hubiera sido casi invisible a no ser por que el brillo que poseía era totalmente blanco y resplandecía fuertemente. Levantó mantas, removió almohadones y hasta entró a su habitación como si semejante chico cupiera en un lugar del tamaño de un puño de un humano (no muy grande, deberíamos aclarar).

Una risa se escuchó de pronto y debo decir que si Campanita no hubiera estado acostumbrada aquellos sucesos, cualquier hubiera quedado, cuanto menos, desmayado por el susto; pero por suerte eso no ocurrió, así que sigamos con la historia.

El hada volteó rápidamente, tanto que dio un giro completo antes de quedar estática frente al niño que la miraba entre divertido y sorprendido de encontrar a su pequeña amiga, con los cabellos revoloteados y respirando rápidamente; en cualquier otra ocasión el hada se hubiera preocupado por su vestimenta, pero aquel no era el momento ni aquella la situación adecuada, así que jalando lo más que pudo de aquellas ropas, sentó a Peter sobre aquel gran sillón que tanto les fascinaba a los niños perdidos pero que jamás habían sido capaces de ocupar, es que a nadie le gustaba ver a Peter enfadado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Le preguntaba qué ocurría… ¡podía ser zopenco cuando quería!

El hada suspiró largamente, se sentó en una de las rodillas de su amigo y lo miró con una expresión grave en el rostro, queriendo que aquellos segundos fueran eternos, pero sabía que aquello no sucedería, por lo que tuvo que optar por hablar y como fue en el lenguaje de las hadas fue mucho más corto de lo que hubiera deseado, puesto que las palabras de las hadas han de ser tan pequeñas como ellas.

-Te debes ir, sino Nunca Jamás te hará olvidar todo y yo no quiero que me olvides…- las mejillas de Campanita estaban rojas, por eso para no delatarse mas, se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro.

-Gracias- se escuchó bajito desde arriba y aquel pequeño ser no pudo resistirse y lo miró a los ojos, mientras que, pese a su voluntad las lágrimas, diminutas lágrimas, caían de su rostro hacia la pierna que le servía de asiento.

-Yo, siempre estaba celosa de Wendy, porque pensaba que te había robado y te quería solo para ella…- el hada comenzó a hablar en carrerilla, pero entonces Peter la frenó

-Pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Campanita, y nadie _Nunca Jamás_ ocupará ese lugar- besó su dedo índice y con una gran ternura lo acercó depositándolo sobre la cabecita rubia del hada- Ese es un dedal para ti

De pronto Campanita comenzó a reír, hizo batir sus alas y se acercó a la oreja de su gran amigo, para confiarle un secreto: resulta ser que ella sí sabía lo que era un dedal y lo que era un beso y había decidido aclarar la confusión de Peter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La vuelta a casa, desde aquel año, siempre era ¡tan aburrida!, de acá para allá y de allá para acá, lo único que observaba eran rostros de personas adultas, pensando en cuánto habían subido los precios aquel mes en el mercado, en cómo resolverían este o cual problema en la oficina y tantos otros dilemas que, aunque su tía Milicent insistía que debían preocuparle, a ella le entraban por una oreja y se les escapaban volando por la otra, yendo quizás a oídos que sí les interesaban.

Sola, absolutamente sola y lo peor de todo es que llegaba aquel tramo en donde aquel recorrido se hacía tan pero tan penoso. Lo que sucede no es que a Wendy no le gusten los varones, pero es que aquellos eran muy torpes: o se erguían demasiado o alisaban una y otra vez sus cabellos, la saludaban con voces que jamás eran las mismas al principio que al final de la oración, porque por una extraña razón sus tonos de timbre a esa edad parecían un tanto caprichosos.

Iba a doblar la esquina, ya estaba por llegar, tan solo eran ¿qué?, unos cincuenta pasos ¡si!, solo cincuenta; respiró profundo y pensó en Michael, Jhon, Tootles y todos sus hermanos que seguramente estarían caminando por el sendero de siempre (otra de las buenas ideas de su tía Milicent, que parecía encantada con que volviera sola de estudiar), los envidió en secreto y tomando aire dobló… dobló y absolutamente nada pasó, ni carraspeos, ni tropezones, ni tímidos "hola", nada y no era que a ella le molestara sino que supuso (y estaba en lo correcto) que algo muy grande debía de haber ocurrido para que todos estuvieran… ¿estuvieran dónde?. Buscó con la mirada y al final de la cuadra los encontró todos reunidos en las puertas de aquel Instituto para jóvenes, rodeando a algo o a alguien.

Agradeció en silencio al Cielo y sin preocuparse por aquella novedad que la había salvado de sentirse observada, continuó su marcha. Pero cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban todos aquellos chicos la curiosidad le pudo más y simplemente volteó a mirar, pero sin detenerse. Un par de hombros hacían un hueco perfecto y a través de él vio algo que la sorprendió: un par de ojos que extrañamente se le hicieron demasiado familiares; se quedó mirándolos, escrutándolos, como si así pudiera descubrir qué le hacían recordar. Y de pronto la mirada de aquel que parecía ser la novedad se clavó en la suya y una chispa, una chispa extraña, única, que Wendy jamás había visto excepto en una persona, descubrió en aquel chico. Asustada, pestañó varias veces y continuó su andar, segura de que aquel sueño de algunas noches atrás le estaría ocasionando estragos en su mente y se estaba volviendo loca.

Sí, se debía estar volviendo total y absolutamente loca, porque ¿quién se imaginaría a Peter Pan allí y además vestido como alguien… alguien tan normal?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas abrió la puerta Nana salió a su encuentro, con aquel sombrero tan chistoso, que ahora estaba algo manchado y arrugado, pero seguía siendo tan tierno como siempre. Buscó en su abrigo y extrajo una deliciosa galleta de chocolate que les daban en el colegio y ella guardaba para Nanita, la cual la comió en lo que se tarda en decir "rico".

Desabrochó su abrigo mientras suspiraba, recordando el sueño que había tenido hacía poco, entonces se recordó de aquel niño y un extraño pensamiento cruzó por su mente: quizás ese niños y Peter eran uno mismo. ¡No!, no podía ser, eso era sencillamente imposible, así fue que con un leve movimiento de cabeza alejó a aquellos pensamientos que la molestaban tan insistentemente y se internó en la casa directo hacia su habitación: cómoda, tranquila y fría, muy fría habitación.

Cuando pasó por las recamaras de sus hermanos, observó que sus camas estaban impecablemente tendidas, los peluches acostados todos juntitos y las ventanas como siempre, un poquito abiertas, pues la costumbre de ella se les había contagiado también a sus hermanos y, claro, los adultos de la casa nada habían podido hacer por evitarlo. Todo en orden y como siempre, Nana se llevaba todos los créditos.

Sus padres tenían una reunión con el jefe de su padre, el cual le estaba realizando las últimas revisiones a la propuesta laboral del señor Darling y si le daba el visto bueno ¡el trabajo ya estaba asegurado para el jefe de la familia!

Organizó su bolso y sus útiles de estudio para realizar la tarea, cuando debajo en la puerta de calle se escuchó un "toc toc toc toc toc…"

-Yo voy Nana- Wendy bajó rápido las escaleras

Toc… toc toc… toctoctoctoc

-¡Ya voy!... si quiere que le abran más rápido consígase un hada, ellas sí que vuelan ligero- murmuró, para evitar que su nana la escuchara.

Toctoctoc… toc… toc… toc

Había que admitirlo ¡era insoportable, pero tenía ritmo!

-¡Ya voy!- gritó por última vez, antes de abrir la puerta.

-Parece que estás un poco irritable, si quieres vuelvo otro día

Debo decir que Wendy se sorprendió al ver que en frente a la puerta no había nadie y francamente, no les recomiendo que se topen con una señorita Darling enfadada porque puede ser, por demás, peligroso.

La noche anterior había nevado y conocía muy bien las mañas de sus hermanos y sus amigos, así fue que tomó un poco de nieve que había acumulada en el suelo y formó una gran bola.

-Si quieres pelear estoy dispuesta y mira que he aprendido de los mejores

-¿De quienes?- una voz burlona y traviesa se escuchó en alguna parte, aunque no pudo observar a quien pertenecía; pero esto de no ver a su oponente no la amedrento, sino que le dio más valor

-De indios, piratas y sobre todo, de Niños perdidos, pero vamos ¡pelea!

Silencio y más silencio, de pronto sintió cómo caía sobre su cabeza algo que hacía cosquillas, algo que se parecía mucho al polvo de hadas, algo que…

-Piensa algo muy feliz- escuchó detrás suyo, como en un susurro y de pronto una mano estrechaba la suya

¿Era posible?, ¿sería otro de sus sueños locos?, para comprobarlo se pellizcó su brazo y le dolió, ¡estaba despierta!, pero entonces.... ¿Sería Peter?

-Ya está- murmuró y en ese mismo momento Peter se paró frente a ella.

Comenzó a inspeccionar a aquel ¿niño?, no, ya no era un niño, estaba distinto, como si hubiera ¿crecido?, ¿sería ese, entonces, _su Peter_? Fue entonces cuando la vio, la mirada más dulce, atenta, tierna e inocente que jamás hubiera visto, pero sobre todo la mirada más amorosa que nadie jamás hubiera podido imaginar, era como una caricia del viento caprichoso de primavera o como las hojas marrones en otoño, sin duda, la más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pies estaban bastante más lejos del piso, pero eso ya no importaba, porque a aquellos que tienen el corazón de niños no les importan esas cosas y en vez de preocuparse por eso Peter preguntó -¿Sabes qué?- la miraba tan sonriente como siempre- He descubierto qué significa crecer: es sentir algo así como mariposas en el estómago, nudos en la garganta y como si el corazón se te fuera a salir…

Ella tan solo sonrió y evitando reír agregó- Creo que se llama estar enamorado

-Y otra cosa...- prosiguió Peter, mientras traspasaban una nube atrevida que se había topado en su camino-... ya me han aclarado qué es un beso.

Sus figuras quedaron recortadas en el hermoso firmamento, mientras Wendy reía sonrojada y Peter le hacía coro. Dos seres que habían crecido, pero que aún así nunca serían adultos, pues crecer es descubrir el amor que habita en el corazón de cada uno y aquellos dos, sin duda, lo habían hecho.

**_Fin_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegué al final!. Muy corto verdad. Sí, pero ya lo había dicho, así sería.  
Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, fue un proyecto que me gustó mucho hacer, fue después de leer un par de capítulos de Peter Pan, el libro, que me dieron ganas de hacer un final que estuviera acorde a, no se, a lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero sin duda la fuente de inspiración fue la película Peter Pan, La Gran aventura.  
Gracias y como siempre espero vuestro comentarios, críticas, dudas...  
Hasta pronto!  
Bel


End file.
